The Going's On: Missing Scenes (Original)
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: The Going's On has been running for the past twelev stories straight. However, what about those small parts inbetween? The parts that we all missed out on as everyone grew up? Find all those preciously missed moments with every character throughout.
1. Jenny Finds her Answers

Missing Scene One

Story: Teenage Life SUCKS!

Chapters: Sometime before chapter 18-Framed

**_Jenny Finds her Answers_**

The caramel blonde girl swallowed the lump she had in her throat, pulling the hood of her sweatshirt even closer over her face. The sunglasses protected her eyes and all she had to do now was pray that no one recognized her.

She reached her hand out and pulled the white box off the top shelf. Quickly, the teen girl rushed to the counter and pulled her money out on the way.

The small pharmacy had no one else in it, but Jenifer was not about to take any chances. She handed over the money at the cash register and bolted it out the door with the box in her pocket.

She had to walk all the way back to Scarlatina now. She was not going to have bought it in Scarlatina, she knew too many people there now. Instead, Jenifer had travelled back to a small village that her parents had taken her to as a child. It wasn't too far away and no one was going to recognize her there now.

Jenny's feet were killing her by the time she reached the castle gates. Unlike everyone else, she not able to simply transport herself inside the grounds or even run at such a high speed that they could climb over the gates in a second flat. Jenifer had to use the silver box on the wall.

"Hey, it's Jenny." She spoke into the microphone, pressing down the second button of four.

The metal black gates swung open, unlocking themselves as if automatically. It was, however, the work of the people who worked in the palace security system. They knew Jenifer quite well and allowed her to enter as she pleased without questioning.

"What are you doing here, Jen?" Carmen asked, setting eyes on her cousin.

The seventeen-year-old looked very nervous as she pulled down her hood with one hand, but kept the other in her pocket, a tight grip on the white box.

"I-I...Need your help..." It wasn't every day that Jenifer admitted she needed help, let alone went to Carmen for it. On the other hand, Carmen was the only person that Jenifer truly trusted in a situation such as this one. Carmen was a trust worthy person in Jenifer's eyes.

"Help with what?"

Jenifer pulled her right hand out of her pocket, pulling the box with it. She tossed it into Carmen's hands. The Princess' eyes went wide and her mouth gawped open. It was not every day your younger cousin threw you a pregnancy test.

"I think I'm pregnant."

The two blonde's sat in Carmen's own private bathroom. The box said to wait approximately seven minutes before the test would show the results. It was a very agonizing wait as Jen sat on the toilet, the lid shut down in case she fell in.

"How are you even sure that you are?" Carmen asked, puzzled about the whole thing. "I mean...How do you know?"

"I just do...I keep getting all these funny sensations in the bottom part of my stomach and I was sick for about three weeks straight every morning before I went to school...It was horrible."

"Well." Carmen commented. "I didn't even think Tiger had it in him...It is Tiger's baby, right?"

"Yeah...If I'm pregnant, it's definitely Tiger's baby."

Carmen kept flicking her eyes between Jenifer and the test that rested on the bathroom sink. It was hard for her mind to process the fact that Jenifer may possibly be pregnant at all. She still had so much life to give herself. She was seventeen, so young. And then was the fact that she had come to her for help! That was strange enough.

Carmen and Jenifer had never been exactly close. They counted each other as cousins, even if they truly weren't as Jen was adopted. The two were happily able to call each other family and friends, but they were not as close as they may have made out to be to others.

"And that's ten minutes, Jen..." Jenifer had wanted to wait a little longer, just to make sure that the test was going to be very clear and hopefully accurate.

The young teen nodded her head, slowly turning her head towards the test. This was the moment she had been dreading ever since she had set her mind on buying the stupid test. It was better to be safe than sorry, but this was a life changing thing for anyone.

Jenifer reached out her peachy hand, picking up the white stick around the edge, careful not to touch the end where she had peed on. That would have been a stupid thing to do. Even stupider then having sex with her boyfriend, but that was something she could beat herself up about later.

"Well?" Carmen urged. "Jen? What does it say?"

"I'm pregnant..."

A/N: Hmm...Yeah...I'm sure we all saw THAT outcome...LOL! Well, anyone who has read the series so far would have ;) LOL1

YES! This is the first of many missing scenes from the WHOLE The Going's On series...It is a pretty long series, but I will write for ANY story at ANY given time :D hehe! I mean...Next chapter may be from Just the Beginning or it may be from Teenage Life SUCKS! Again...As I do have another Jen-Tiger-Pregnancy idea...LOL! WHATEVER YOU WANT ME TO WRITE!

Ideas are welcomed as I do not have many myself...I may come up with more as time goes on...But for now, I have a few...But I need YOUR input to keep this story alive, people! PLEASE!

Oh! I may not update this one daily like the actual GO series, but it will definitely be updated more than Before the Drama...Because I NEVER update that one very often...LOL!

AND! If you care, I will probably start The Going's On: The Last Ending tomorrow :D YAY! LOL!

You know...I always spell it Going's...It's actually just Goings...Force of a bad spelling habit, I guess ;) LOL! I AIN'T GONNA CHANGE IT! LOL!

Thought I would share that with ya'll...LOL!

WELL! It is currently 23: 43...That pretty much means it's late and I wish to sleep...LOL!

G'NIGHT!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. The Very Beginning

Missing Scene Two

Story: Just the Beginning

Chapters: Before 1-The Return of...

_**The Very Beginning**_

The green-haired punk was lying face down on his sofa. It was the only piece of furniture in his entire house. He needed nothing more than just a sofa. He sat on it, he slept on it. That was the only things he was ever in his house for.

Duncan was not there by choice, you see, rather for his job. He was a body guard, sent to protect Princess Courtney Demitra Black as she lived away from her home in Scarlatina.

The job was not exactly easy, especially when this Princess A)Doesn't know she is a Princess, B) Doesn't know that you are their body guard and C) Is your girlfriend. But, Duncan never though his job was going to be easy. Only trouble was, it was about to get a whole lot harder.

BEEP. BEEP!

The boys' cell phone sounded off in his pocket. He had barely any energy to even reach out and grab it, but he somehow managed. He had not been hunting for a few days now as he had spent most nights on the phone with Courtney and most days in school with Courtney and all his spare time watching Courtney's house, which was situated across the road.

Hunting was what Duncan needed. Duncan is a vampire. Hunting for animals is what Duncan needed to do to survive. Human hunting is a vampire's first nature, but all vampires who want a permit to live in the town and country of Scarlatina must undergo a test and full dialysis to prove that they will only eat the livestock and not the residents.

_'Guess who?'_

Duncan had no idea who it was. It was an unknown number on Duncan's phone and he had never seen that number before in his life. It was an unusual thing when Duncan didn't have the number in his phone as everyone he knew who owned a cell phone, he had the number of.

The thing was, cell phones were banned in Scarlatina. Only a few select people were allowed such a luxury. Mainly because the networking system was not the best and it caused such a high price to pay. Such as, if the Tracker's hacked into the system, they may have been able to find a way into the Scarlatina boundaries. That would have been a bad thing.

Trackers are people who want to bring an end to all places that held 'fairy tale creatures', like vampires, werewolves, fairies. Just a few to name, but Duncan knew them all. He knew people who were vampires, like himself, who were werewolves, fairies and much more. They may have been fairy tales down on Earth, but those people did exist out there.

_'Santa Claus?' _Duncan text back, not expecting to receive an answer after that, but he was wrong. This person was not going to leave him alone to hunt.

_'No. But I am going to bring you joy and happiness ;)' _

Duncan was growing very concerned about who was on the other end of this conversation and how they managed to get ahold of his number. It must have been someone he knew, but who?

"Hey, Duncan!" As Duncan had been trying to work out who it was, a teen girl, around his age, had snuck up by his side and yelled in his hear. The punk jumped half a mile in the air before coming to his senses and punching her straight to the shoulder.

The teen girl just laughed. Her tanned skin looked darker without any source of light in the room and her dark brown eyes were set on Duncan's icy-blue ones.

"Taylor!" Duncan hissed, instantly knowing it was her who had been texting him.

"Hey, Duncan!" She replied with the same amount of enthusiasm as before. She opened her arms for a hug, but Duncan denied it. The last thing he wanted to do was look at her, let alone _touch_ her.

"What are you doing here, Tay?" Duncan asked, his eyes narrowing down.

Taylor took that opportunity to take a seat on the couch, settling herself in as she whipped a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her long, dark brown hair out of her face. Her features hadn't aged a minute since Duncan had last seen her, but, then again, she wouldn't have. Taylor was a vampire. Not only was she a vampire, but she was Duncan's vampire cousin!

"Nice little place you've got here, Dunc." The teen girl smiled, taking a look around everywhere. She was trying to make herself at home, but the whole place wasn't very homey to begin with.

"Answer my question!" The teen boy growled.

Taylor smirked, her teeth the only sort of light in the dimly lit room. Duncan knew his cousin to be one of the most evil beings in the entire universe. She had a dark streak in which no one wished to pass, and Duncan would not like to pass again.

"I've moved here, stupid!" Taylor told Duncan, an eyebrow raised as to what he had to say. "I am now going to be attending High school with my favorite cousin the whole wide world and his friends!"

Duncan looked like he was about to explode. Taylor had moved to Earth, no big deal. However, she just had to, out of the whole of the planet, choose to live in Muskoka. She knew that Duncan wasn't a huge fan of hers, but she still chose to live in the same area as him.

Another reason why she chose to live in that part of Earth was because she did know Duncan's friends as they were all also from Scarlatina originally.

"What's wrong, Dunc?" Taylor asked, seeing her cousin's anger building up inside of him. This was going to be one very long life time.

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! LOL!

I hope you liked it :D I did :) I like Taylor...She's a good character to write for :) This is why I did try to put as much of her in Rosie as I could, also...Fun people who don't give a damn! LOL!

I'm watching America's Got Talent...LOL! Was it last year when Jackie Evancho (Sorry, she's the only one I know from it) came second? Because it's that one...The finale...LOL! I'm watching a performance by Goo Goo dolls...Not a half bad band, TBH...A bit old, yeah...Like their music...It's slow...I like slow songs...xD LOL!

ANYWAY! A lot of my own ideas are all based around Jen...Okay, I do only have one...Two...Three ideas for that...LOL! But still...I was asked by KlaineLuneville for something to do with the kids as they were growing up, GREAT! I just need something to go off with that...LOL!

Thank you to;

InstruMental: haha! YAY! LOL! AWW! Lucky you! I wanna see the Smurfs...It looks good :D LOL! haha! I can tell ;) LOL! Thank you :)

KlaineLuneville: haha! Good idea :D I like it...If I ever think of something myself, I'll add it in :D hehe! Thanks :)

Clarissa: haha! Yeah...That was a REAL shocker ;) LOL! Thank you :)

theselenagomezfan9999: hehe! Ummm...Sorry, I can't really help you with ideas. I only ever think of my own right before I write it...LOL! Sorry...HOWEVER! The Iron Man sounds promising: D Okay...I'm not a fan of Iron Man, BUT I'D READ IT :D LOL! Thanks :)

YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! LOL!

OH! In case you didn't know, though I think most of you do, The Going's On: The Last Ending IS NOW OUT! LOL! I published it earlier and IT HAS GOTTEN GOOD FEEBACK SO FAR! LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	3. Coming To The Terms Of It All

Missing Scene Three

Story: Teenage Life SUCKS!

Chapter: After 20-Bad Situation

_**Coming To The Terms Of It All**_

The clouds were gray and the air was hanging low over the whole of Scarlatina. It was that day in which the sun took a day off and left a terrible mood over the whole of the town.

The teenage girl was sat on the lake side. It had been raining that morning so the water level had risen slightly. Jenifer didn't care, though. She was too busy thinking to even notice that the banks were overflowing.

The tears have stopped falling now, but the pain was still there. She kept the hood of her gray jacket pulled over her face so no one would recognize her if they passed. It was unlikely she was going to be spotted anyway; the trees were surrounding her secluded space.

Jenifer needed time alone, she needed time to think. Carmen had spilled her secret and now all of her family knew the truth; she was pregnant. It hurt for her to not have come to terms with it in her own time; she was more or less forced to own up once her aunt Arianna had shown up.

"Hey..." The blonde girl almost jumped out of her skin at the sudden company she had. Jenifer looked to the side to find a brown ball of fur curled up on the floor by her legs.

Tiger rested his head on his girlfriend's lap for a moment, looking like a sad puppy as he stared upwards into her eyes. Jenifer smiled. If anyone could ever make her see the light in any situation, it was Tiger.

The teen boy sat up, transforming back into his natural human form. Jenifer's smile faded and she turned her head away from Tiger. He tried to get her to look at him, but it wasn't working. Tiger knew about the pregnancy, Jenifer had told him straight away.

Tiger knew he had to step-up and face his responsibility as the father, no matter how much pain it was going to cause him. He was losing out on his life as a teenager, but it was worth it. Jenifer needed him and he was not going to run away scared like everyone suspected him to do.

"They know, Ti..." Jenifer whispered, her eyes burning from dryness. No more tears would form; she had cried them all out. "They all knew the truth..."

"I know..." Tiger whispered softly, holding Jenifer tightly around the waist. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and she still refused to look at him.

Jenifer was ashamed of what they had done now. There were so many thoughts going around in her head, so many pressures were being forced on her. Jenifer's life was changed. Jenifer's life was over.

Tiger could tell that the pregnancy and everyone now knowing the truth was not what was bugging her. Tiger knew Jen quite well, having known her for the past ten years of their lives. There was definitely something niggling at Jenifer's mind, something she could not get rid of.

"What is it?" Tiger whispered into her jacket.

Jenifer didn't reply at first. She instead got to her feet and walked slowly towards the river's edge. She bent down and picked up a few pebbles from just beneath the surface, the shallow part of the lake. The teen girl had not done stone skipping since before the accident, but she was going to do it now.

Slowly and steadily, Jenifer flicked her wrist and sent the first pebble gently over the top of the water. Tiger knew what was up. Jenifer had explained to him before about the rock skipping and why she never wanted to do it when he had been doing so before.

"What would my parents say if they could see me now?" Jenifer whispered.

Tiger was now stood just behind his girlfriend, scared to touch her. Jenifer was still staring out over the lake, her eyes misting up from fresh tears that were ready to fall.

Thinking about her parents was a bad feeling for Jenifer. She always thought back to that night when the accident happened and how she had caused it all. Of course, being only four years old, nothing could have been done about it. However, Jenifer still felt all the guilt it had caused for her.

"They would say how proud they are of you." Jenifer turned to face Tiger, only just about able to see him through the blurriness. "You have made it so far in life. They would be so proud of you, just like I am."

Jenifer turned back to the lake. It reminded her of the one her parents used to take her to every Sunday for a visit. They used to skip rocks and sail boats, the usual fun young children had with their parents out on lakes and such.

"I guess we've just got to learn to accept this..."

A/N: YAY! NEW CHAPTER!

Aaron's annoying the hell outta me...EVERY TIME I MAKE A MISTAKE HE POINTS IT OUT! Asshole...

heh heh heh...LOL!

SO! Anyway...

I'm not sure what to say right now as Aaron has fucked with my mind...GRRRR!

hehehe!

SO! Yeah...GRR!

Aaron says HI! LOL!

I'm over his house today...Why? I do not know...We watched Silent Hill and I wrote and he is gonna give me a back and shoulder massage next ;) haha! YAY! LOL!

Thank you to;

KlaineLuneville: haha! What gang first met? hehe! Good idea though :) Thank you :)

Clarissa: I did ask! I sent a PM and this is the reply I had: 'Haha, thanks for the message. xD Tell her I will as soon as I have the time and inspiration. Thanks ~ ! :D' And no...I haven't started on it yet...Sorry...hehe! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Hahaha! Yes, yes it must have ;) LOL! ahahaha! OMG!...Orange parka that covers his face...=O! I don't know...ahaha! Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: haha! YAY! Can't wait to read it :) Hmmm...A 6teen cross-over sounds good :D Umm...No thank you on the characters though :D Thanks :)

YAY! Thank ya'll for the reviews! I love you all!

Aaron, you ASSHOLE! Stop distracting me...GRRRR!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	4. One More Mess Up

Missing Scene Number Four

Story: Between The Fairytale Ending and The New Generation

Chapter: N/A

_**One More Mess Up**_

The young woman sat on her closed-lided toilet, staring at the little white stick in her hand. Her blonde hair fell forward sloghtly, shielding the sides of her face, but the look of shock and utter termoil did not budge, nor did she.

Too many different thoughts were whirling around the girls head as she sat and stared at the little pink plus sign. It was definitely a plus, no mistaking that. Arianna could just not believe that this was happening to her again.

The Queen had finally gotten used to the fact that Scarlatina was her country now. Alan thought this was the perfect time to get down on one knee and pop the question to her. Of course, Arianna squealed child-like and practically forced herself into his arms. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Kids were not high on her priority list just yet. But yet, there she was.

The memories of being in that situation the first time came hurdling towards her like a bullet. She had found out in that exact same spot that she was going to be a mother. Back then it had seemed like her whole world was coming to an end, which it practically was. Insticts had kicked in and she knew she couldn't keep it, but killing the unborn child was not an option either.

Adoption in a royal family was unheard of. A royal family member was not supposed to be forced into a family of towns people. It was all written down in an ancient rule book that Arianna had once had to read for Kaly. She knew the consequences of such a thing.

There had only been one other option to her back then; give the baby to someone of a royal blood status. Courtney was the only person Arianna knew.

Luckily things worked out and Belle was happy as ever with her new family. Arianna was so glad that she hadn't kept her, but was able to see her regulary.

This time, however, things were different. Courtney and Duncan were happily married with Belle, Marni, their own daughter, and Courtney was expecting another child herself. Putting more pressure on the two of them would on ruin their perfect family image.

Another thing was that Alan was going to want to keep the baby. The two were engaged after all. They were going to start their own chapter in life now. A baby was only going to complete their own perfect family image.

But Arianna couldn't help but worry.

A/N: Very short...Very, very short...But I thought it was good...

I got this idea last night...I was just thinking about how Arianna felt after she found out about Belle and how she was goingb to feel when she found out about Carmen...I then came to the conclusion she was going to feel the same way...

LOL!

Uh...Yeah...FOURTH UPDATE OF THE DAY! I am proud of myself :)

This will probably be my last though...It is 22:47 according to me clock AND that is late...So very late...I ain't tired...BUT! 'Daddy-dearest' gets pissy with everyone staying up later than 11 PM in this house...Yeah...It sucks! (Of course, staying awake until 1/2 AM until he comes upstiars and physically unplugs everything is a good thing to do ;D)

hahaha!

I love you guys very much...

I am in a VERY loving mood today...

...It may ahve something to do without the fact that, FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE I STARTED READING MY HOROSCOPE DAILY, today my horoscope was wrong...YAY! hehe! It wasn't a very good one...It said something about my love and romance getting tnagled up, but I should ckick back and take it all with a grain of salt...Yeah...But today was good :D hehe!

OMG! I keep having REALLY bad huliusinations...I swear that my nail polish remover was my can of cola and I was about to drink it...OMG!

Thank you to;

Clarissa: haha! No problamo! hehe! YAY! aww...Thank you :D hehe! Okay...You see...I would support you because I am a proud DxC fan, you know this...BUT! I am also a DxG supporter, and I don't really wanna take sides...So...Sorry...Thank you :)

rockerdude9999: haha! Thanks :)

InstruMental: Yeah...It was pretty depressing...Sorry about that...hehe! ahaha! KENNY! LOL! STOP SIGHING DEPRESSINGLY! THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS ABOUT KENNY AGAIN! Thank you :D

Aaron'sInAMineField: I did NOT swear at you a lot...I called you an asshole twice because you kept on distracting me! Thanks :) (Not for the distractions...)

OMSG! It is now 23:43...WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BEEN DOING FOR AN HOUR!

I get distracted eaily...Seriously...I even stopped just to go watch Taylor's Swift's new music video for Spark's Fly aaaand...Yeah...I get distracted easily...LOL!

YAY!

~'Cause I'm not your Princess, this ain't a fairytale. I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well.~

Taylor Swift, White Horse

I believe those are the epic Duncney break-up lines...Just for the fact of 'I'm not your Princess'

hehe!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

No spellcheck was used on this...

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	5. Final Goodbyes

Missing Scene Five

Story: Before the Drama

Chapter: After Prologue: How It All Came To Be

_**Final Goodbye's**_

Duncan sat on the doorstep for what may have been his last time for the next one hundred years. For as long as Courtney was alive, he was going to have to watch over her. As he didn't age and she did, that meant at some point she was going to have to die, he didn't.

That was the worst part of Duncan's job, he saw too many people die. He hated it. He always promised himself that he was never going to get too attatched, but he always did. He always said how he was only doing this for work, but it always ended up as pleasure before the end. Then, when the end came, he was left a wreck.

The only good part of this particular job was that the young Princess Courtney was a lot like her mother. Courtney Reed-Black had been one of Duncan's closest friends. He had watched her and her sister Maria grow up from almost toddlers. And then they died.

Duncan had been left heartbroken, just like a lot of other people. No matter what a lot of people believed or said, vampire's did have hearts. They may not have beated like normal, but they were still there. Duncan did have feelings, and those feelings were crushed. They were always getting crushed.

"This isn't goobye, Duncan." The vampire didn't look up, so, instead, his blonde friend came and beside him on the step. "I mean it, we'll see each other again sometime."

Werewolves were another thing that never died. Of course, they did age, slowly, but they aged. A werewolves age rate was something like three times as slow as a humans, so Geoff would still be looking as young as ever by the time Duncan got back.

"I need you to do me a favor, though." That was the catch with Geoff, there was always a favor needed. "Where the King is moving to, there is also a few people there."

Duncan turned to face Geoff at last, a few people there? He knew there would be some around, but why was that of interest to Geoff?

"You'll know Gwen and Trent." Duncan thought back to when he had last seen Gwen and Trent. It was a while back, only had really met them a few times or so. "And next door to where the two will be moving, there is a family with a baby of their own."

Duncan wasn't a fan of children, being his age and not having any himself, most people believed he hated the things. And he did, to a certain degree at least. Babies were just not things he could associate with, they were too young to understand, too young to have a decent conversation with. Pointless things in Duncan's eyes.

"She's a fairy." Now Duncan was starting to wonder what was going through Geoff's mind. "Her name's Bridgette and she's going to help you with the Princess."

"How is a fairy, a baby fairy, I might add, going to help me?" Duncan questioned. The whole prospect of it sounded delsuional.

"When the Princess starts school, you won't be able to be there until at least High school. Bridgette is two months younger than the Princess, therefore going to be growing up with her." Geoff explained and Duncan finally saw his point.

Bridgette, this fairy baby, was the same age as Courtney. Duncan was sixteen. Duncan forever going to be sixteen, but he could pass as fourteen if he started attending High school the exact same time as Princess Courtney did.

"Come on, man." Geoff wrapped his arm around his best bud's shoulder. "If I could go with you, I would, but I'm needed here until you return safe and sound."

Duncan nodded, chewing on the inside of his mouth. Things were going to be hard for the next few years.

A/N: Hey guys...It's been a little while...I know...I am sorry...I am trying...

BUT HEY! I've been doing pretty well on most of my updating recently!

Oh, and do you guys know that I am now to 99 stories? How wicked is that...

Which leads me to my next point...Anyone got any ideas for my 100th story...I want it to be a oneshot! That is clear...I just don't know what to write it about...Anything! Suggest a song if you want me to write a songfic! I can't think of any good ones...

LOL!

Uh...I am in a rush right now! Watching Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince with me mother...She needs me to explain everything to her as we watch it...Yeah, she doesn't understand the whole series...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	6. End

Hey guys, Chloe is here...On a sad note, unfortunatley. This story has come to end. I am discontinuing it now. I am sorry. So very soory, buuuut...I just don't want to write it anymore...I have ideas and such...I just don't want to write for it anymore. I am sorry.

Peace and Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
